Captured!
by bluelily42
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka have been captured by Cad Bane who then sells them to Dooku! What will happen to them? Will they escape? This is an alternate ending to Clone Wars, season 2, episode 2, Cargo of Doom.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin let the activated holocron drop to the floor. His mind was racing, already formulating a plan to get them out of this mess.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet, his lightsaber flying to his hand. He slashed through the two droids easily, but Bane was just as fast. In a flash he had the raysheild down and back up again. The next thing Anakin knew, Bane was on the other side of the shield, standing over Ahsoka, who was still on her knees. His blaster was pressed to the back of her head,

"Drop the saber Skywalker" drawled Bane, smirking. "I gave you what you wanted Bane! Let her go!" Anakin yelled. This seemed to aggravate Bane "Exactly. I have what I want, Jedi, so I have no further use for the two of you. I might as well make some extra money, but I can do that with you dead or alive. Now drop the saber and put your hands in the air, or I'll put a bullet through her head!"

Anakin realised that he wasn't bluffing. He swore loudly but did as he was told.

Bane pressed a button on his forearm and the raysheild between them deactivated. A group of battledroids marched in, one grabbed Anakin's lightsaber.

They were marched through the ship, surrounded by droids. Anakin could've taken them on easily, but he could sense Bane behind him, blaster in his right hand, left holding Ahsoka's shoulder, pushing her in front of him.

**A/N**

**That's the first chapter. This is my first Clone wars attempt. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold your fire" "But sir!" "Hold your fire, Rex, there's nothing you can do!" Anakin shouted. He had to, or Bane would kill Ahsoka. He was aware that in doing so, he was likely condemning Rex, and all the others to death, as this could be the only way off the cruiser. The clones watched, dumbstruck, as their Jedi generals were shoved roughly onto the ship. The ramp came up and they left the hangar.

Anakin was left in the back with force-dulling binders securing his arms behind his back, while Ahsoka was taken with Cad Bane into the cockpit. "Just so you don't try anything, Jedi scum" Bane had said. He had had to gag her, as his amusement at the torrent of insults spouting from her mouth quickly wore off.

Bane contacted Count Dooku to update him on the situation. He gave Bane co-ordinates and instructed him to meet him there, where he would be paid for the holocron and the two Jedi.

When they docked in the hangar on the separatist cruiser, Bane dragged Ahsoka off the ship "I would highly recommend that you follow, Skywalker" he called back. Reluctantly, Anakin did so. Dooku himself, was there to meet them, along with a battalion of droids. "Young Skywalker, we meet again" Dooku smirked. Anakin scowled but did not reply. Dooku turned to Bane "My master will be most pleased" he said "You will be well paid for your services" he motioned to a droid who stepped forward and offered a briefcase to Bane. He took it, opened it to inspect the credits inside, before shoving Ahsoka in Dooku's direction and tipping his hat to him. "A pleasure doing business with you" he said. Then he boarded his ship and took off.

Anakin and Ahsoka were thrown into separate cells. Anakin began pacing. He had always hated being a prisoner. He hated it even when it was a part of the plan but especially, when it wasn't. He shouted to Ahsoka but got no reply. He hadn't expected one really, the walls were too thick. He could sense her presence close by though, so that was good. He could tell that she was just as restless as he was, she had the same impatience as he did.

Finally, Anakin sensed Dooku's approach. He passed by Anakin's cell though, which he thought was odd. Then, he entered Ahsoka's. His heart filled with dread as they dragged her off. He started yelling and pounding on the door. Dooku ignored him, although Anakin knew he could hear him. He felt frustrated and helpless. He blamed himself for this mess. Now, Dooku was taking Ahsoka away from him, and there was nothing he could do.

**Here is the next chapter. Please review, I would love to hear what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin didn't know how long it had been since Dooku had come and taken Ahsoka away. To him it had felt like years, but it had probably only been days. His original boredom and frustration had been replaced with fear. What were they doing to her? If Dooku hurt her… Anakin sighed. It was all my fault, he thought. She was like a little sister to him and he felt responsible for her.

Anakin was worried. Ahsoka had been gone far too long. Whilst his impatience and fear made time drag on, he still knew that no interrogation should last this long. She should've been back by now. What if they'd killed her? He was filled with dread at the mere thought of it. NO! She's fine. Dooku wouldn't kill her. There was no reason to keep him alive and kill her. Was there? But he couldn't stop the dark side of his mind wondering and worrying about her.

Hours later, Anakin was still thinking about her. "I thought Jedi had no fear. Fear leads to the dark side." Dooku was standing in the doorway smirking at him. Anakin stood up "Where is she?" he yelled at Dooku, who just chuckled to himself. "If you don't tell me where she is-" "I don't think you're in any position to be making threats, young Skywalker" He stepped back and gestured to Anakin. Two droids step forward and grab Anakin. He threw them both at a wall, he wasn't in the mood to be pushed around, all he could think about was Ahsoka. He ran at Dooku, who stopped him, using the force to suspend him in mid-air.

"Now, now, that's no way to behave if you care about the welfare of your pathetic little padawan." Anakin froze. So, she was ok. But Dooku still had her somewhere. Or was he bluffing? He had no way of knowing. Until he knew for sure, he'd have to tread very carefully.

Anakin regained consciousness back in his cell. The interrogation came flooding back to him. He tried to sit up, but there were deep gashes on his back. He fell back to the floor, nearly backing out. He was stiff from all the electricity that had run through him. His brain was still slow. Suddenly, he remembered Ahsoka! How could he have forgotten her?! Where was she? Dooku had threatened her earlier, what if he hurt her because he had refused to say anything?

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka sat curled up against a wall, trying to make herself as small as possible. She thought back to a few days earlier, when Dooku had sold her. She was only a padawan, not important. In his opinion, she was not worth keeping, there was no dire need to kill her, so he may as well make a few extra credits.

She shivered, she was underground and there were tears in her thin clothes from the whips. She shifted, trying to make herself comfortable. The shock collar felt heavy and unfamiliar around her neck. There were other slaves in the room, sleeping or crying or staring into space. They were not like her. They had given up hope. I will never give in to the slavers, Ahsoka decided, I am a Jedi.

But a small corner of her mind, couldn't help but think, what if they are right to give in? Wouldn't that just be easier? No one knows you are here. There's nobody coming for you. Why are you fighting it? My master cares about me, she reasoned, he would never stop looking for me, he would search the whole galaxy to find me. Your master has been captured by Dooku, he's not coming. He might even be dead. The thought of that nearly made Ahsoka cry, but she was determined not to. She wouldn't show them any weakness. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

There was the sound of metal scraping against metal as the door clanked open. Light streamed in and the slaves blinked, pressing themselves even further into corners, as if they wished that the wall could just swallow them up. There was a shout of "Get up" and they all got to their feet. Ahsoka put all thoughts of Anakin out of her mind.

**A/N**

**I have re-uploaded this chapter, as there was a problem with it before. Thanks Ahsokalives2223 for letting me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obi Wan's POV**

The council was in session. Obi Wan stood before them, waiting to receive his assignment. Yoda looked grave "Captured by Dooku, Skywalker and Ahsoka have been" he said after some thought. Master Windu said briskly "Master Kenobi, you will go and rescue Skywalker and his padawan. Master Plo will go with you"

Yoda, looks troubled, thought Obi Wan. "Be careful you must. Expecting a rescue, I sense Dooku is. Hurry you should." "Yes master. We shall leave immediately" Obi Wan and Plo Koon bowed and left the council chamber.

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin screamed and writhed in agonising pain as the electricity flowed through him. Barely healed wounds from the day before tore open and began to blead again. Dooku said something but Anakin couldn't think straight, couldn't work out what he had said. All he could think about was the pain, wishing it would stop. Seconds stretched on for eternity but still, he refused to tell Dooku anything.

Although the world was a blur, Anakin could make out movement behind Dooku. Dooku obviously sensed it as he turned around.

**Obi Wan's POV**

"Master Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise. I did not think that you were so rash. This is something I would have expected of Skywalker, but not you." "You'll find I'm full of surprises" replied Obi Wan, charging at Dooku. Dooku blocked, forcing him to step back. Dooku pressed forwards, never leaving himself undefended, never letting up the attack, slowly sending Obi Wan further and further back. Obi Wan was an incredible duellist, one of the best in the Jedi order, but it was obvious that Dooku had the upper hand.

That didn't matter because Obi Wan's goal was not, as Dooku had assumed, to win the duel and free Anakin. Obi Wan's aim was merely to keep him distracted long enough for Master Plo to free Anakin.

**Anakin's POV**

Obi Wan had begun to duel Dooku, though he was hopelessly outmatched. Even through the somewhat distracting agony of the electricity, Anakin could tell that he was losing. Suddenly, the pain stopped. The restraints around his wrists and ankles opened and he fell to the floor with a groan. Master Plo helped him up. Anakin leaned on him, still shaking. As soon as he could speak, he asked "Where's Ahsoka?"

"I am sorry, Skywalker. I cannot sense her." "But" he protested "she has to be here, Dooku-" Anakin then realised that it had all been a bluff. He was growing weaker by the second, but he didn't care "We have to find-" he blacked out.

Anakin woke up aboard a separatist ship. At first, he was worried, thinking that the rescue had failed, and Obi Wan had been caught or killed. But then he realised that the gashes on his back had been bandaged, and that Obi Wan was sitting in the corner, waiting for him to wake up.

He pushed himself upright, wincing "Anakin, you're awake!" remarked Obi Wan "Obviously" he retorted "Ahsoka?" "I'm sorry Anakin. There was no sign of her. She wasn't on the ship." Anakin was dismayed, Ahsoka could be anywhere in the galaxy by now, if she was even alive. Anakin clenched his fist at the thought of it. "We have to find her." "We will, Anakin. But first, we must get you back to the temple to rest. You can't do anything for her in your condition" said Obi Wan firmly. Anakin desperately wanted to argue but something in his master's face told him that it would be no use.

**A/N**

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. There is more to come. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin paced around the communications centre, stopping every few seconds to stare at the holo-map of the galaxy. He had finally been released from the medical wing the day before and had not left the room since. "Contact Rex, we're going to need his help if we're going to find her and-" he trailed off, seeing the look on Obi Wan's face "What?" he asked. Obi Wan sighed, knowing what was coming next. "Anakin, Rex is dead." Anakin was shocked. "What? No, he can't be- I… How?" he was stunned, not quite able to believe that Rex, who had been his close friend since the beginning of the Clone Wars, was dead.

"On the Trade Federation cruiser. When you were captured by Bane, he took the shuttle. It was the only way off. None of the clones made it out." Anakin took a shuddering breath. Rex too? How many more would he loose because of this bounty hunter? First, Ahsoka, his padawan, and now, Rex, one of his closest friends. _No, I can't think like that! I __**will **__get Ahsoka back. I can't lose her too._

What made it worse was that he could only blame himself. If he hadn't gone and got himself captured… Anakin sighed. His whole squadron, gone. He sank onto the steps and put his head in his hands

After a few minutes of silence, Anakin spoke. "We'll just have to find her by ourselves then." Obi Wan sighed, knowing how stubborn Anakin could be, "Anakin" he said gently "I want to believe she's okay as much as you do. But you have to face reality. Ahsoka may not still be alive."

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka sat alone, in total darkness, chained to the wall, listening to the jeering crowd. She had barely been with this slaver for a week, and he had already decided that she was more trouble than she was worth. Ahsoka smirked just thinking about it. She had flat out refused to do his bidding. She'd been punished harshly for it, but it was worth it, besides, she was a Jedi, she could take it.

The door opened and blinding sunlight streamed it, making Ahsoka blink. A shadow fell across the doorway. Her master – _no, __**not**_her master, he would never be her master – the slaver marched towards her and unhooked the chains from the wall. He jerked them towards him, sending her sprawling at his feet. She scowled, pushing herself to her feet. He smirked and dragged her through the doorway and into the arena.

**Obi Wan's POV**

Obi Wan made his way to the Communications and planning centre. He knew Anakin would be there, he'd only left once since returning to the temple, and even that had been at Obi Wan's insistence that he rest. He hadn't eaten in days.

"Anakin you need to eat." Obi Wan said gently "I'm not hungry" he muttered "I have to find her. Every second I waste here, is a second that she's out there, and who knows what could be happening to her! And, it's a second I could be looking for her!" he had raised his voice and was shouting. His skin was pale, his face was gaunt, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked on the brink of madness.

Obi Wan put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Anakin, I know that you're worried, I am too. But you need to eat, and, when was the last time you slept?" Anakin sighed "Not since it happened" He went and sat on the stairs, head in hands. "I guess I'm just…scared. I know she's out there. But what if something happens to her? She's my padawan, I'm supposed to protect her." "I know how you feel. But you mustn't be afraid. If she's out there, we will find her, Anakin." "But what if we're too late? What if, because of me, Ahsoka-" "It's not your fault. And, you have to sleep, Anakin. You're no help to her starving and sleep deprived." Anakin sighed, knowing Obi Wan was right. He didn't want to stop looking for even a minute, but he was exhausted. It took huge effort, but he stood and ambled slowly back to his quarters, as if in a trance.

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin tossed and turned, unable to sleep for hours. Finally, when he did sleep, it was a troubled, fitful sleep. He slept for hours. When, at last, he woke, he found a plate of food on his bedside table. He only picked at it, despite not having eaten for days, he wasn't feeling hungry. He was about to get up and go back to the coms room, when his commlink beeped. He pressed it. "Anakin, the council requests your presence immediately. Please do not ignore me this time." Obi Wan sounded almost as tired as Anakin felt. "I'll be right there Obi Wan." Anakin sighed. He would have preferred to go back to searching for Ahsoka, but he couldn't ignore the council again. Besides, he had a request for them.

"What?!" Anakin shouted, "But we have to-" Master Windu interrupted him "We are at _war _Skywalker, we do not have the resources to set up a search party." "So, you're saying that we should just give up on her?" "No, I am saying that we can't spare the troops Skywalker, I am saying that we probably wouldn't find her anyway, we have no leads and it is highly unlikely that she is still alive."

Anakin clenched his fist in frustration. Why? Why couldn't they understand? Why did Windu insist on shutting down every argument he came up with? "I know she's alive! You don't understand. You have to-" "Do NOT tell this council what it must do Skywalker. We will not condone a search party for Padawan Tano and that is **final**."

Anakin hung his head. The argument was over. "Yes Master" **"**Something else, I sense you have to say?**" **asked Master Yoda "Yes Master. Since the council will not help me… I request a discharge so that I may search for her myself."

"Denied" said Windu immediately. "But-" It was Ki Adi Mundi who cut Anakin off this time, "I am sorry Skywalker, but we simply cannot spare you from the war to go off and search for Padawan Tano. I am sure you understand; you are too important. You are one of the best pilots in the council." Anakin could see that he was getting nowhere. "Yes masters" he growled.

"Attachment, do I sense Skywalker?" said Yoda. It was phrased as a question, but his tone said that he already knew, and wanted to see how he would react. "Yes master. I care for my Padawan very much." Yoda thought for a moment "hmm, attachment leads to jealousy, the shadow of greed, that is. Be careful you must, Skywalker."

"You are dismissed" said Windu "The council will summon you to give you your next mission tomorrow morning." Anakin bowed "Yes master"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I have used some words from the Star Wars universe in this episode. For those of you who don't know, this is what they mean:**

**Kriff/Kriffing - a curse word, although not a particularly strong one. **

**Crink/Crinking - a swear word, common amongst pirates in the outer rim.**

**Druk - a word roughly equivalent to shit. **

Anakin's starfighter left the hangar. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Windu's face as when he discovered he'd left without authorisation. Who cares about the kriffing code anyway? He loved Ahsoka. She was like his little sister and he was going to find her. No one, not even Windu and his Crinking council would stop him.

Anakin descended to Courasant's underworld, thinking that it would probably be the best place to start. He landed and walked into a bar, glad that he had worn a cloak to hide his lightsabers, he needed to lay low and didn't want anyone finding out he was a Jedi.

He chose a direction at random, trusting in the force to guide him. The police tried to avoid venturing down this far, so the streets were filled with crime. The perfect place to begin his search.

He sat in a bar for hours, listening to the talk. He had heard nothing and was getting impatient. Then, he felt something through the force. Something was telling him to tune his senses in to a conversation happening behind him, between a Weequay and a Trandoshan. He focused and began to listen.

"Hear that you're in the slaver business"

"You heard right. You interested?"

"Nah. Slaves'd just slow me down. Gotta stay on the move in my line of work. And I'd have teh feed em"

"You've got a point. Great business though, slave trade"

"And dangerous I'd guess, it being illegal in Republic systems"

"Nah, the Jedi don't give a Crink. Not if it don't affect them."

"True that" the Trandoshan downed his drink and slammed his cup down on the bar, tossing a credit next to it. It was immediately snatched up by the bartender, who refilled it.

"I'll bet you get some interesting customer's though" he continued

"Oh yeah, some interesting slaves too" the Weequay let out a cruel sounding laugh

"like what?"

"like, once we had that famous bounty hunter, did I tell you about a friend a mine, bought a slave what turned out to be an assassin, killed him an' 'is whole crew!"

"Crinking hell! Dangerous business then?"

The conversation continued down this route. Anakin began to get bored, thinking he'd been wrong. Then he heard one of them say "Jedi" he was immediately alert, sitting bolt upright, listening intently.

"there's no way she was a Jedi"

"I didn't say she was, I said I _heard_ she was a Jedi padwan"

"Bantha druk!"

"Well, whether she was a Jedi or not, she was feisty. Her first owner sold 'er after a few days, got a hefty sum for her too. She was a pretty one though, Togruta, young, 'bout 14. Almost bought her meself."

"Why didn't ya?"

"Bidding got too high. She wouldn't've been worth the amounts they were talking if she misbehaves like they say she does. One a my mates bought her though. Well, 'e's more of an acquaintance to be honest but anyway. Paid a pretty big price for her too, but then he's always been one for risks. He's harsh with his punishment though, one of the worst there is, if anyone can break a Jedi, he can"

"I told ye it ain't likely she is a Jedi"

"Yeah but even so... "

Anakin didn't know what to do. There was no doubt in his mind that they were talking about Ahsoka. He needed to get to her as soon as possible. No one deserved slavery, Anakin thought, least of all his padawan. He dreaded to think of what was happening to her. He knew first hand what slavery was like and didn't want Ahsoka to have to go through that. He slammed his fist on the bar in rage. He got a couple of curious looks and that was it. Anakin stood up and marched over to where the slaver and his companion were talking.

"Where is she?" he thundered pressing his lightsaber hilt to the Weequay's throat. It wasn't ignited, that'd have caused a scene, but it soon would be if he didn't get the answers he was looking for. "J... Jedi?" the slaver stuttered, stunned. The trandoshan was long gone. "The Togruta girl, WHERE IS SHE? Give me a NAME!" The man just grinned. "So she was a Jedi. Good to know." "Tell me what I want to know now you scum. Or you're dead!" Anakin was seething, and the slaver's apparent lack of fear angered him more.

"You're bluffing mate" he grinned. "You won't kill me, not when you're that desperate, not when you need the information I have" Anakin growled in frustration and tipped. The table over. "We're leaving" he said, grabbing the man by his shoulder and dragging him from the bar.

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for reading, please review, I love hearing from you. I am sorry that this update has been slow, I've had it written for a while but I just never got around to posting it. I have almost finished the next one so hopefully it shouldn't take so long this time! **


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin slammed the slaver against the wall. They were in the shadows of a deserted alleyway, out of sight of the street. "TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Anakin yelled, using the force to lift home off the ground by his throat.

The Weequay choked out "What's in it for me?"

"Your life" Anakin growled

"I called your bluff Jedi, you won't kill me. And I'd say this information is pretty kriffing important to you. Maybe even worth say, 200,000 credits."

Anakin scoffed "I don't make deals with scum like you."

"What else are you gonna do? I'm your only lead, any idiot can see that you're desperate." He grinned as Anakin dropped him. He stood, rubbing his throat and leaned triumphantly against the wall.

"I have other ways of making you talk" Anakin muttered.

"Oh yeah?"

Anakin waved a hand in front of his face. "You will answer my questions."

The slaver's face went blank "I... I will answer your...questions" he said slowly. Anakin smiled darkly.

Anakin punched in the coordinates for Kessel and started his engine. The slaver wouldn't tell anyone that he had been there, he had made sure of that. All that was left to do now was to get to Kessel and find Ahsoka.

Anakin sighed. He was worried. He couldn't stop thinking about what the slaver had said. Was it true that he could _break_ Ahsoka? He had never met anyone as strong or stubborn as her. It was something she'd learned from him. Surely she'd be fine? She had to be.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka lay on the floor where she had collapsed. She let out an involuntary yelp as the electric whip struck her back again. "Ready to give in slave?" The slaver taunted. Ahsoka said nothing and he grinned "You'll have to give in at some point. Why not make it easier on yourself? Face it. _You're mine_." He crouched down in front of her, so that she could see his face. She winced as he grabbed her by her back lekk and forced her to meet his eyes. "Just admit that you belong to me and the suffering will end" Ahsoka gritted her teeth "I will never give in. You will never be my master" she growled. He dropped her and she slumped back to the ground, black spots dancing across her vision as her head hit the floor.

The slaver let out a cruel laugh.

When she woke, her head was pounding and her throat was dry. She tried to stand, but the her chains were too short. She glanced around the room. It was the same room she had been in before she passed out, but now, she was alone.

She was not kept with other slaves yet, Ahsoka assumed it was because he wanted his slaves obedient before he sent used them.

Ahsoka began trying to get free. It was the first time she'd been left alone since getting her new master and she didn't know how long to would last. She couldn't use the force, as the slaver had somehow managed to get hold of special cuffs that blocked her ability. She idly wonderimed if they were bought specially for her or if he'd ever had another force sensitive slave.

Then she had an idea. She pried off one of the buckles on her boot and reached behind her, attempting to pick the lock. After a while, she heard a satisfactory metallic click. She had freed one of her wrists. She then began to do the same to the other. Again, there was a click and her wrist was free. She moved both hands in front of her and just as she was about to begin on her force-blocking cuffs, the door opened.

There wasn't enough time to pretend that her wrists were still chained, so instead, Ahsoka stood up and took a fighting stance. For a moment the slaver just stood there. His face was emotionless. He looked her up and down, his eyes taking in her body in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Then he tapped a button on his wrist control and activated the shock collar around her neck. She screamed and fell to her knees, gasping.

The slaver sneered at her. "I must say I'm impressed. However, I can't have you trying to escape every time I leave the room. You will be punished for this." He grabbed her lekku and pulled her to her feet. Clicked his fingers at someone out of sight and they handed him a thick chain, which he attached to her collar. He jerked it and she went stumbling forward. He dragged her out of the room and the door closed behind her. She followed him down the corridor, flanked by what she could now tell were two bodyguards. _He must be important then?_ thought Ahsoka _either that or just very hated..._ The slaver stopped a slave who was walking by them and spoke to him in a hushed tone. The young man looked frightened, but nodded and hurried off.

She tried to memorise the way he took her as he lead her through the maze like building. They went through another door, this time into a sunny courtyard, with people lining the edges. At second glance, Ahsoka realised that most of them were slaves, but there were a few guards. She was taken to the middle of the square, where the guard attached the chain to a metal ring secured to the floor, forcing her to kneel. "Is this everyone?" he murmured. The guard nodded.

The slaver, still stood behind Ahsoka, raising his voice to address the crowd. "This insolent girl has rejected my hospitality!" there was a collected gasp from the crowd. Apparently, everyone but her knew what was about to happen "She has tried to run away. Unfortunately for her, she didn't even make it out of the cell. Let her pathetic example be a lesson to all of you!" and with that, he raised his electro-whip and brought it down on Ahsoka. She tried not to make a noise, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He brought it down again, and again, over and over, keeping a steady pace, until she nearly passed out from the pain and electricity.

He stopped and she knelt in the dust, panting. "Now, slave" he said menacingly. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. "Admit it. You belong to me."

Ahsoka was already weak and shaking and her heart sank at the thought of having to endure that ordeal all over again, but she had no choice. She couldn't let him win.

"Never" she croaked. That was all she could manage to say, but it was enough. Even without the force, she could sense his fury building up, ready to explode. And then it did. But it was not directed at her. She heard a scream from the crowd and then he came to stand in front of Ahsoka, dragging a small child by one of her head tails. The girl was a blue skinned twi'lek, and couldn't have been more than ten. She stood, shaking, close enough for Ahsoka to see the terror in her eyes.

"I'd heard of the Jedi's resistance to pain, but you have exceeded my expectations youngling." Ahsoka gritted her teeth and bit back a retort, knowing that if she annoyed hem, he'd take it out on the girl. "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this" he continued, smiling triumphantly "but whilst I'd love to stand here all day torturing you, I do have other things to do. So, let's see if the Jedi are as selfless as they say" He pushed the girl onto her knees and raised the whip.

"NO" Ahsoka screamed, "STOP!"

He only grinned at her. He brought the whip down on the girl with a crack. She screamed, and fell to the ground in pain. He pulled her back onto her knees by her lekku and made to hit her again. "PLEASE STOP!" Ahsoka shrieked "I'LL DO WHAT YOU ASK!"

"You know what I want to hear." he replied "You can make it stop. This is on you."

Ahsoka looked into the girls tear stained face "Please" her voice was barely a whisper "I beg you..." she paused and gritted her teeth "Master"

**A/N**

**Two chapters in one day! I've finally got these chapters up. Thanks so much for reading. Honestly, I am surprised anyone has read this far but I hope you are enjoying! Please leave a review it may be a while before I update again but I will try to do it asap.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I have updated the previous chapter, as there were a couple of things I needed to change. It is not necessary to read the chapter again, as it is almost the same.**

Anakin landed his fighter on Kessel. He was in the southern hemisphere, the part devoted to the planet's ruling elite. _Thank the force for that, _thought Anakin, _Ahsoka would have suffered much worse as a slave in the mines of Kessel's northern hemisphere_.

He pulled up his hood, so as not to be recognised and left his fighter on the landing platform. He didn't know where to even start looking but he'd search the whole planet if he had to.

As he looked around, he could see how badly the slaves here were treated. He clenched his fist. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind, reminding himself why he was here. He carried on walking.

Ahsoka's POV

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he taunted "Think of all the trouble it would have saved if you'd just done that earlier" he was trying to bait her, but she refused to rise to it. He shrugged and took Ahsoka's chain off the metal loop and dragged her away.

When they were alone, he turned to her and said "Now listen here. You belong to me now. You will do everything I say without question, no matter what, or they will suffer for it. Understood?" Ahsoka glared at him, but nodded "Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes...master" she gritted her teeth and scowled at the floor. She could tell that he was enjoying tormenting her.

"That's more like it" He turned and walked away, jerking the chain sharply to get her to follow.

Later, Ahsoka was sitting in the room that she now shared with some other slaves. There was no furniture, and no windows, just a big, empty room where about thirty slaves slept. She was curled up in the corner, when the little girl from earlier came up to her.

"Hi" she said, shyly

"Hey" answered Ahsoka

There was a pause.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Ahsoka began "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she replied cheerfully "It's nothing hasn't happened before"

Ahsoka nodded, numbly. She couldn't believe that anyone would actually do that to someone so young. "What's your name?" she asked, changing the subject.

"My people call me Katt'avie" the girl replied "But, most people call me Katta Vie."

"Nice to meet you Katta, I'm Ahsoka Tano"

Just then, the door opened again, and in walked a very tired looking mirialan woman, with green skin and dark hair. Katta ran over to her.

"Romua, Romua!"

Romua picked her up "How do you have so much energy, child?" she said, smiling.

Then she saw Ahsoka sitting in the corner.

"Romua, this is Ahsoka"

"Hi" said Ahsoka, not quite sure how this woman would react to her.

"Romua Toki" she replied "Good to meet you"

Ahsoka nodded and smiled.

Just then, a group of people came into the room. They walked past Ahsoka, glaring. One of them spat at her.

"Don't mind them, dear" said Romua, seeing Ahsoka's confused face. "It's not your fault. The Jedi doesn't often interfere in the slave trade, but when they do, they often make things worse."

At this, Katta seemed to remember something "Ahsoka?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really a Jedi?"

"Well, I'm still training" Ahsoka replied, "but yes, I am."

"That's so cool! Do you have a lightsaber? Can you read minds? Can you make things fly? Can I see?"

"I'm afraid not Katta" she sighed. "They took my lightsaber and these stop me from using the force" she tapped the cuff on her right wrist with a finger. "And, I can't read minds yet, it takes a skillful Jedi knight to do that."

Even so, Katta looked in awe to have met a Jedi.

"I suppose you wouldn't still be here if you could just use the force to escape" Romua remarked dryly.

"No, I guess not." replied Ahsoka "But my master will come for me soon." she said, sounding surer than she felt.

"Well, it's nice to have hope" answered Romua, though she looked doubtful.

**A/N**

**I've looked into names for this chapter, and most of you probably didn't know this so I thought I'd write a bit about how Twi'lek names work.**

**Twi'lek names are a combination of their own name and a clan name. The names would sometimes be split into two parts again when dealing with non-Twi'leks. **

**The personal part of the name would be chosen with the clan name in mind, it would have been designed to flow into the clan name.**

**An example is the Twi'lek ****Jedi Master** **Aayla Secura****, whose birth name was Aaylas'ecura, but she splits he name into two when speaking to non-Twi'leks.**


End file.
